The New Life
by Monika1
Summary: Ginny Weasley not a Weasley? What?!? New opportunities…such as being a…Death Eater?!? Switched at birth?!? I *MUST* be j/k right? No…it’s all very, sadly, (or not sadly, depends on how you see it) true. Plenty of Drama & Angst (R&R) My very first
1. And so it begins

DISCLAIMER: Why do we even put these silly things up? You guys know this does not belong to me but, for the ones who are pretty dumb: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS IT ALL GOES TO J.K. ROWLING  
  
Authors Note: This is my very, very, first fanfic. I hope you think it's alright, please I am begging you: REVIEW!!!! If you don't it may just crush my little heart and I may never write another fanfic again! And if I don't get any reviews I definitely wont continue this, I don't even care if your review says how much you hate it! Just Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Just another boring old day at the Burrow with nothing to do. My brothers don't really pay attention to me anymore since they've all got their own social lives to tend with. Fred, George, and Ron are always trying to avoid me or ignore me. What's strange with this is that neither Fred nor George has even been trying to get me to try one of their new concoctions. Maybe they're all just depressed about the events that took place last year or maybe like me they're more worried about what's been going on with Harry since Professor Dumbledore insisted that he stay with the Dursley's instead of come to the Burrow with us. The Dursley's are such a mean and wretched family, I don't even think they really care about Harry! Diary, I must say that you are a lot quieter then my last one.Tom, and I am very happy that you are the way you are. The reason I bought you from Diagon Alley, was so that I could get over the past and stop getting chills whenever I see one of these things, besides you weren't that expensive and I bought you with the little money I had from Grandpa Joe (he's really old, I think he's the same age as Professor Dumbledore) Well, I better stop babbling and help mum in the kitchen.  
  
Ginny  
  
With that Ginny closed her diary and went out of her room, she was almost to the stairs when.  
  
THUMP!  
  
'The twins,' she thought miserably, 'what did they do this time?'  
  
When Ginny ran down the stairs, her mouth dropped, she was very, very, surprised at what she saw. It was Harry, out of breath after dragging his heavy trunk and Hedwig, by himself to the Burrow. The noise was obviously caused by him dropping his unbearable luggage. It seemed that rest of the Weasley's were just as shocked. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he saw Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny standing there flabbergasted. Then Ron spoke up,  
  
"Harry!! How did you. When did you.Fred, George, and I had this plan to get you." Ron didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Well, I guess I wasn't patient enough for your plan guys I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay at the Dursley's another second when I had a real family to go to, besides I swear if Dudley took my half of a cracker one more time at breakfast, I would have snapped. So I just took the Knight Bus until I got here." Harry said all the while laughing.  
  
"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I was so worried about how those people (making sure not to say his family) were treating you. You must be hungry! I'm just in the middle of making dinner, I'm cooking some chicken with mash potatoes, corn, biscuits, potato salad, rice, and a green salad, but if you want something else I'm sure I can conjure it up."  
  
Harry seemed to become a little dazed when he thought about all that food, he had to stop himself from drooling because it sounded so good,  
  
He replied to Mrs. Weasley quite dreamily, "No-no that sounds great."  
  
And with that Mrs. Weasley went in to the kitchen, leaving the rest of them in the living room.  
  
"It seems as though our pal Harry hasn't eaten in days," Fred said.  
  
"Weeks," George corrected him.  
  
"Well, he's just lucky he came on Mum's special day, since her favorite perfect prefect sons are coming home, that's why she's cooked that load of food," Fred replied then he looked down to Harry's trunk, "Gotten a bit heavy? I swear that thing can almost compete with your cousin, George and I'll take it to Ron's room."  
  
"Really? Thanks," Harry returned.  
  
With that the twins both grabbed the trunk and made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Yep, that's right," Ron added, "Bill, Charlie, and Percy are coming home today for a bit of a vacation."  
  
"Everyone, that's not a muggle, of course, is getting a small vacation from the ministry so they can relax because of what happened." Ginny stopped herself. Ron shot her a glare, and Harry looked a little depressed.  
  
"Don't you have some dolls or something you can play with in your room, Ginny?" Ron said angrily to her obviously wanting her leave.  
  
Ginny turned bright red; she was so mad at herself for saying something like that, so she accepted the insult from Ron and ran up to her room. She went inside and gently closed the door, 'How can I be so stupid?' she thought, 'how could I remind Harry? He's probably thinking about it all the time, and for me to just-just say that was so stupid.' She was still standing next to the door when she heard some voices from down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Ron and Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You didn't have to do that Ron," Harry said showing a bit of frustration in his face.  
  
"But," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Look, I don't want you guys to have to walk on eggshells when you're around me. I want you guys to just act normal and I don't want your little sister to feel that bad just because she was saying what was on her mind." Harry said to Ron in his end-of-discussion voice.  
  
"Harry that is not the point, Ginny is just so annoying like that all the time. Do you know she has been basically just following me, Fred, and George since we got home from Hogwarts? She doesn't have any of her own friends Harry; she just doesn't know how to make them. And when we're at Hogwarts, do you know that she doesn't hang out with any of the kids from her own year? She has just been following one of her brothers and I swear I am sick of it," Ron said.  
  
*Meanwhile.back to Ginny*  
  
Ginny could hear everything Ron said, and she stood back from the door, she didn't want to hear it anymore. It was true, she didn't have any friends, but how could she? After what happened in her first year with Tom, it had definitely turned her in to an outcast in the school. No one wanted to befriend someone who had unknowingly tried to kill muggle-borns, unless you were in Slytherin, but Slytherins hated Gryffindors as everyone knew. No one liked her as Ron had put it very clearly and she just had to accept that.  
  
tap, tap, tap  
  
Ginny could hear that light tapping coming from outside her window, so she went to her small window and opened it. Inside her little room came a large falcon with some thing in its claws. Ginny gasped, it looked so, so,.evil. The bird dropped what it had on her bed and left. Ginny stared at her window in awe and then she went to her bed to see what had been left by the bird. It was a small letter that said and on the front was:  
  
To Miss Virginia Weasley  
  
And on the back there was a seal that was:  
  
the Dark Mark  
  
(A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)  
  
Just press that little blue button down there that says submit review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Quidditch? A Game of Fun?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all; it all goes to JK Rowling  
  
A/N: I got reviews!!!! I am soooo happy! **does happy dance** You guys are the best and I totally mean it! Thanks to the following reviewers: Crystal- Velvet, Alice, k_tobias_69, you will now get chapter 2. Oh, and I do want reviews for this chapter or I probably wont continue! So Review!!! Can anyone tell me where I can find an available BETA reader? That would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
**  
  
Ginny held the letter in her shaking hands, 'Should I open it? Should I just give it to Dad? What should I do?' she thought to herself.  
  
knock, knock  
  
'I'll think about it later,' she thought to herself and shoved the letter under her bed.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Why it's your one and only bestest brother ever, it's Charlie,"  
  
"Charlie!!!" Ginny yelled, opened the door, and flung herself at Charlie holding him in a tight hug.  
  
"Well, it looks like someone's happy to see me," Charlie said grinning.  
  
With Bill saying behind Charlie, "Hey what about me?"  
  
"Bill!!!" Ginny did the same to Bill as she did to Charlie.  
  
"Where's Dad and Percy?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, they're down stairs," Charlie rolled his eyes, "talking about 'ministry stuff'. Come on let's go down stairs"  
  
"Ok," Ginny said  
  
The three of them went downstairs, and they saw Fred, George, Ron and Harry all holding brooms.  
  
"How about a game of quidditch?" Ron asked  
  
"What happened to the no magic rule from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh that? Didn't we ever tell you that the spell they have on students from Hogwarts, can't detect brooms, because it's when students add magic to a non-magical object do they get in trouble, but if the object already has magic in it then it can't be detected?" Bill asked.  
  
"No, you never told me that," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Well?" Fred said, "Are you going to play or are you going to just stand around?"  
  
"We are so in, right Bill?" Charlie asked  
  
"Right Charlie," Bill replied  
  
And with that everyone went outside to the yard, with the exception of Percy, Mrs.Weasley, and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Alright, now it's time to make teams," Charlie said obviously placing order in to the game, "Bill, Ginny, and I will all be on one team and Fred, George, Harry, and Ron will be on another. Agreed?"  
  
"No, Ginny can't play, she doesn't even know how," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, she might mistake a snitch for a bludger or something," George added while Ron, Harry, Fred, and George laughed.  
  
Ginny could even hear muffled laughs from Bill and Charlie, who were trying to hide them. She turned bright red and stared at the ground.  
  
"I can play," Ginny mumbled trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Well, let's get on with the game, Ginny, you can be a seeker, Harry you can be one for your team, everyone else can just do whatever they want, they'll just have a position that is mixed with a bit of everything Beater, Chaser, and Keeper, since we don't have enough players. Ok?" Charlie said and everyone nodded.  
  
They used Charlie's old quidditch set and mounted their brooms. Ginny had a very, very, very old Comet 320 that was one of their Dad's from a long time ago. They gave it to her because they knew that whatever Ginny used as equipment would be no different to her, since she would most likely lose. Ginny was getting pretty angry at her teasing brothers but did not show it. It started as a good game with not much competition, but grew to be very competitive. During the game, Fred and George together, accidentally hit a bludger a bit too hard, and it went soaring through the air. Everyone was avoiding it, but then it was getting really close to Ginny. Ginny tried to fly away from it, but her broom was too slow, not being able to get away in time. Then,  
  
Smack!   
  
It hit her, Ginny could hear the wind rushing past her ears, but then she saw the snitch fly by and caught it, taking it down with her to the ground. 'I won,' Ginny thought, 'but now I am going to die, but at least I won.' She tried to make the broom lift but it was so old that it didn't work. Then,  
  
Smash &  
  
  
  
  
  
CRACK  
  
  
  
Ginny got a little look at what broke before she became unconscious, it was her arm, and blood was pouring out of it.  
  
  
  
(REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)  
  
Just hit that little button down there I know you can do it! 


	3. Hospitals, Hospitals, What can I say?

DISCLAIMER: This does not belong to me; my name is not J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to all those people who actually review this but I really, really, really, want more reviews, I only have like what-5? And one of them is my own so it's really more like 4, well, anyways you get the picture: Just REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Now back to the fic  
  
**  
  
"GINNY!!" Ron yelled when he saw the limp body on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this!!! Fred, go get Mum! George go get Dad!" Charlie shouted as he landed next to his sister's body with Bill after him.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me?" Bill whispered to his little sister, and then he picked her up, so that her bloody arm lay against his chest applying pressure to it so that the blood didn't leave so quickly.  
  
Ron's face was very, very, pale along with Harry's, the both of them just stood there not knowing what to say and then Ginny's little hand came loose and she let go of something: the snitch. The little golden thing fell to the ground with no spirit; the wings of it were immobile. "She won," Ron said breathlessly, not believing his own voice, not believing what he saw before him. And then,  
  
"MY BABY!" a hysterical Mrs. Weasley ran out of the burrow, "Ginny!!!"  
  
Mr. Weasley followed behind her, levitating something with his wand and gliding it over to Bill and Ginny, "It's a port key to St. Ottery's Memorial Hospital, just grab a hold on to it, Bill."  
  
"Alright," Bill said quietly his eyes not leaving Ginny's pale face.  
  
**To St. Ottery's Memorial  
  
As Bill appeared in the hospital with Ginny in his arms, three nurses gathered around them, and they took Ginny with no questions asked.  
  
'Percy must have called,' Bill thought, and then sat down in one of the old chairs in the waiting room; he grabbed one of the magazines off the table called "Finance, Wizardry, and Your Life," started to read it and trying to keep his mind off Ginny.  
  
The other Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to just show up minutes later, obviously apparating there.  
  
"We left the boys at home with Charlie in charge," Mr. Weasley said, "Bill if you want to go back home that's fine, your mother and I are here."  
  
"No," Bill said clearly, "I want to stay here and wait."  
  
"Ok, sweetie," Mrs.Weasley replied.  
  
The three of them sat there for what seemed to be hours, but was only really just one hour later, until a nurse showed up coming to talk with them.  
  
"She's absolutely fine," the kind young nurse said, "she just lost a little too much blood and we need you two, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to donate some so we may replace it, but first we'll just test your blood to see which type Ginny can handle."  
  
Mrs. Weasley became very relieved, "Alright, just show us where we need to go."  
  
The two of them followed the nurse the nurse in to the laboratory, where a phlebotomist (person who takes your blood) sat. He looked at the both of them kindly; he was a young man about the same age as Charlie, with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"We'll start off with you Mr. Weasley, just sit down here," and with that he tied Mr. Weasley's arm and injected the syringe in to him, and the syringe quickly took a little bit of his blood. Then Mr. Weasley got up when it was done and Mrs. Weasley sat done after him and did the same.  
  
"Now," the young man said, "I'm going to take these two samples of blood and put them in to the Wireless Wizard Wringer and it will see which one of you is most compatible with Ginny's blood, the machine will only take five minutes."  
  
And so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there waiting for five minutes, then the young man went to go check on the machine. What the young man saw shocked him and he gasped as looked at the machine.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?" Mr. Weasley stammered, starting to get worried.  
  
But the young man wouldn't answer him, he just pressed a little red button next to him and said in to an intercom, "Nurse, Nurse, come here quickly, I need a nurse to come here quickly," he said with the utmost urgency. Then a nurse ran in to the room two minutes later.  
  
"What's going on?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Take these results to Dr. Smith as fast as you can," the young man said to the nurse.  
  
She nodded and grabbed them taking them with her.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong with my baby?" Mrs. Weasley said starting to get hysterical.  
  
"N-nothing is wrong with her, it's just these results, it's just that--," he stopped himself not wanting to let go too much information, "the both of you can go sit in the waiting room, please."  
  
"What's going on? What's going on damn it?!?" Mr. Weasley demanded, his fist hit the table, "Why aren't you telling us?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley please restrain yourself, or I will have to take you out of the hospital, I don't have any authority or any authorization to tell you anything," he put blankly.  
  
"I don't care about your bloody authority or authorization, what I care about is my daughter!" he yelled, knowing something was not right.  
  
"Look!" the man said "the doctor will tell you when he has the time, I can't!"  
  
"Arthur," Molly said quietly, "let's just go outside and wait."  
  
"But Molly," Arthur replied  
  
"Let's just go Arthur, we don't want to be kicked out of the hospital, that wont help Ginny at all," Molly said reasonably.  
  
(PLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE RRRRREEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWW! Or I wont continue!!!) 


	4. Truth be told

DISCLAIMER: If I actually owned this do you think I would be writing a fanfic? **Rolls eyes** It all belongs to JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Review!  
  
On with the fic  
  
**  
  
Molly, Arthur, and Bill, just sat in the waiting room, and they waited-  
  
And waited-  
  
  
  
And waited-  
  
  
  
  
  
And waited-  
  
  
  
  
  
Until finally an old balding chubby man with tired blue eyes came to them, the three of them looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Hello," he said, "I am Dr. Smith, I was the one who received the results of the blood test, will you three please come to my office?"  
  
They nodded and followed him to his office. The office was quite large with a coffee machine setup against the wall, which looked like it was very well- used. Dr. Smith sat in a leather chair behind the desk and nodded to the chairs before him, offering them a seat.  
  
"I'm Ginny's father and," Mr. Weasley didn't finish, he stopped when he saw the doctor shift in his chair when he said 'father'.  
  
"You want to know what's going on, I know, I've heard the story from what happened in the laboratory, and I must say that I am sorry by the way my staff acted," Dr. Smith finished.  
  
"It's ok," Mrs. Weasley answered, "I just want to know."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you do," the doctor stated, " and you must be wondering why I took so much time to call upon you."  
  
The Weasleys nodded at the doctor, staring at him with keen interest.  
  
"Well, I took so much time, because I wanted to be sure of what I saw, that the hospital hadn't made a mistake, and it hasn't well, not with the blood results, those are a 100% accurate," he continued, "what I am saying is that the blood samples showed that, they showed, that Ginny's blood is not compatible with either of you, but it should because you're her parents unless,"  
  
"Unless what? What are you saying to my parents?" Bill interrupted  
  
"Unless they are not her parents," he finished.  
  
"WHAT?!?" the three of them shouted looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"That's impossible! She is MY baby!" Mrs. Weasley stated  
  
"She is a 100% Weasley and you know it doc!" Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to get upset," the doctor started, "and I wouldn't have said it to you unless I was a 100% sure! Just sit down and listen to me!" he continued, watching the Weasleys trying to calm themselves, "Ginny was born on the day when You-know-who was killed," the Weasleys nodded, the doctor continued, "Well, on that day there was a lot of celebration a-and a LOT of confusion,"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Mr. Weasley stated.  
  
"What I am saying is that, we all know that when Miss Ginny came in to the world she had breathing problems, and that the nurses carried her over to pediatrics, so that she would be helped," the doctor continued.  
  
"And she was saved, and it was a miracle along with everything else that day," Mrs. Weasley repeated the statement that she had said over a thousand times.  
  
"That's what we thought but then today I started looking at the images sent from the wizarding security cam, from the day Ginny was born, and there was another baby born along with Ginny on the exact same night, just the two of them, no others. They were both taken to pediatrics, but your baby Mrs. Weasley, your REAL baby, died that night, but in midst of all the confusion, someone switched the babies so that you received the baby that was alive, and the other mother received the dead one, your one," the doctor finished.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started crying and was shaking her head and Mr. Weasley was bright red with a mix of anger and confusion in his face, Bill was trying to console his mother and trying to get over the shock himself.  
  
"We want to see the images," Mr. Weasley finally said, and the doctor nodded.  
  
He pointed his wand to the desk across the office and said, "Accio images." The images flew out in a disorderly fashion, each one flew out with incredible speed by itself then the images placed themselves in the right order and asked, "What is it that you want to see?"  
  
And the doctor said, "The night of Ginny's birth," in a very tired voice.  
  
Then the Weasleys watched the scene roll by (A/N: Like a muggle movie) and it was true, that night two babies had been switched.  
  
  
  
(A/N: So what do you think? I hope this is original enough, please review, I can't say that enough, or else your telling me not to continue) 


	5. How Can This Be?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing it all goes to the wonderful JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to those people who review! Such as: silverlime, Siognee, k_tobias_69, Alice, and Crystal-Velvet. Please, be nice like these people and review! Trust me, all is good when people review! So REVIEW! Oh and another thing I would like to say: I REALLY NEED A BETA READER, CAN ANYONE HELP ME WITH THAT?  
  
Now that that's said, on with the show!  
  
**  
  
The faces of the Weasleys went white with horror, they couldn't believe what was happening right before their very own eyes. Mrs. Weasley broke down in to a hysterical fit of crying, 'how in the world can this be?' she thought 'Ginny has and always will be my baby, my little girl. This just can't be true, it can't.'  
  
Arthur Weasley saw his crying wife and held her in to a tight hug, "I'm going to figure this out Molly," he whispered to his wife, "they are not going to take our little girl away from us, I promise."  
  
Bill Weasley just sat there watching his parents try to console themselves, he could definitely not believe this, Ginny had to be a Weasley, she had the Weasley traits: red hair, freckles, and just being too tall. So he looked at the doctor, who was looking very sadly at his parents.  
  
"But Ginny- she has all the traits of a Weasley, she has to be a Weasley," Bill said to the doctor.  
  
The doctor turned his head to him and said softly, "That's what is confusing me, my hospital staff would never, ever, ever, switch those babies on purpose, but someone would have and then they would have given the baby a 'permenanto' (A/N: I made this up) polyjuice potion. Look at the film more closely Bill."  
  
And Bill did, he watched it very closely not missing a detail as he would have before when he was so emotionally blinded, this is what the film showed:  
  
A nurse walked in to the pediatric nursery with a child in her arms, the child was immobile and silent in a bundle of blankets, this was the baby that was dead. She laid the bundle down in to an empty crib and whispered, "Poor thing," and then left. Then another nurse came in who was holding a very loud and crying baby in her arms, she laid that baby in to another empty crib right next to the other baby, then she left too. The baby that was alive did not look like a Weasley at all, the child had a wisp of golden blond hair and emerald green eyes, the baby next to it did look like a Weasley with a couple of strands of red hair on top of her head, her eyes were closed shut. After about fifteen minutes, a woman walked in to the nursery---  
  
"Doctor, look!" Bill interrupted and the doctor nodded wondering how he had missed this woman before.  
  
---The woman walked in to the nursery, but what she looked like could not be seen, because she had her back to the cam and she was wearing a concealing robe. The woman walked to the crying baby picked it up and rocked her gently in her arms while singing the most beautiful lullaby. The baby stopped crying and went in to a peaceful slumber, the woman kissed the baby and whispered, "I love you so much, that's why I am going to do this for you so you can live a happy life." The woman put down the baby and took a little bottle out of her pocket, she opened the lid and set the bottle down on a little table next to her. She took out a little pair of scissors from her pocket and cut a snip of hair from the dead baby next to her, she took the piece of hair and put it in to the bottle and closed the lid. She picked up the wiggling bundle of joy, the baby giggled and was awake, the woman took the bottle and placed it to the child's lips, the child drank and drank, and then changed right before the woman's eyes, she now looked exactly like the dead baby next to her except this child was very much alive. Now she switched the babies, but she covered the dead baby with blankets so the nurses wouldn't look at her. The baby who was alive became Virginia Weasley, the woman looked at the baby and held her hands to her face and began to cry softly. She took the empty bottle and put it back to her pocket, then she apparated away.  
  
(A/N: Sorry this is so short, but if you want these chappies to be long, you have to review!  
  
  
  
Just press the button! PLEASE!) 


End file.
